Lufianos
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Dois novos amigos. Dois novos novos mundos. Baseada no prompt: Scorpius foi sorteado para Hufflepuff. Mas não foi sozinho. Desafio proposto por: Amy Lupin. ASS.


**Título:** _Lufianos_

**Autora:** Yoko Hiyama

**Beta:** Bela-chan e Adriana Adurens

**Par**: Albus Severus / Scorpius Malfoy

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Nº palavras**: 3.103

**Resumo: **Dois novos amigos. Dois novos mundos.

**_Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter não é meu.

**Desafio: 198 do Torneio da PSF** - _"Scorpius foi sorteado para Hufflepuff. Mas não foi sozinho"_. Desafio proposto por: **Amy Lupin**

Scorpius entrou no trem que o levaria para Hogwarts se esforçando ao máximo para que seu rosto não denunciasse o peso que carregava tanto na bagagem quanto no peito.

Na bagagem, porque sua mãe, Astoria, passara o fim de semana inteiro dando ordens para que elfo doméstico adicionasse mais essa ou aquela peça de roupa "essencial" para todo o tipo de fenômeno metereológico, mesmo os mais improváveis.

No peito, porque Scorpius sabia da obrigação moral de ser selecionado para a Sonserina.

Era como uma tradição de família. Seus pais foram da Sonserina, bem como seus avós, bisavós e tantos antes deles. E, por isso, o pequeno Scorpius sentia que se não tivesse o mesmo destino, seria o mesmo que trair os ideais que seus pais, seu pai especialmente, tinham se esforçado tanto para lhe ensinar.

Mesmo depois de instalado em sua cabine, correspondendo timidamente aos acenos da mãe, Scorpius ainda sentia a palmada amigável que o pai lhe dera em seu ombro direito no momento da despedida, como um aviso: "Não se esqueça que você tem um dever a cumprir, meu filho".

O grande problema era que, por mais que tentasse focar sua mente, Scorpius não sentia qualquer atração pela casa de seus pais. Havia um senso de obrigação, era verdade, mas o garoto sempre achara que a preocupação excessiva de seus familiares com a pureza do sangue mágico era, no mínimo, antiquada. Afinal de contas, que diferença prática aquilo fazia se, apesar de ter vindo de uma verdadeira seleção genética das melhores famílias de magos da História, ele possuía exatamente a mesma capacidade mágica daqueles que seu pai enchia a boca para chamar de "sangue-ruim"? Definitivamente, não era esta a causa que ele nascera para defender.

Por outro lado, tampouco sentia qualquer atração pela Grifinória. Ok, Scorpius tinha que reconhecer a profunda e reiterada influência familiar no que dizia respeito àquela casa, mas ele não deixava de reconhecer a razão do pai quando dizia que a tão famosa coragem grifinória não passava de uma outra forma de transgredir todas as regras impostas pela sociedade, se metendo em confusão e criando os mais diversos tipos de problemas e riscos desnecessários para todos. Scorpius se considerava inteligente demais pra isso. E inteligente de menos para passar o resto da vida enfiado em meio a pilhas e pilhas de livros até precisar usar óculos antes mesmo de se formar, coisa que parecia ser requisito essencial para a entrada na Corvinal.

Após aquela rápida análise, só uma opção restava. Se é que a Lufa-Lufa poderia ser chamada de opção. Não que Scorpius tivesse algo contra a casa, nada disso. Até mesmo seu pai se limitava a dar de ombros e soltar uma risadinha de desdém quando o assunto era a Lufa-Lufa ou seus integrantes. Mas mesmo assim, algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que se desse o azar de ser escolhido para esta casa, não teria onde passar as férias durante o verão.

Mesmo depois de o trem partir da estação e seguir viagem durante vinte minutos, aqueles pensamentos continuavam a assombrar o loiro. Foi nesse momento, enquanto ele ainda estava perdido em pensamentos e preocupações, que o loiro ouviu uma voz tímida por trás de si:

- Está sozinho?

O loiro voltou-se e encarou o rosto magro por alguns segundos, reconhecendo-o imediatamente. Tratava-se de Albus Severus Potter ou, como seu pai chamava, "mais uma cria daquele Potter".

- Estou sim. Mas você não deveria estar. – Scorpius respondeu, indiferente.

- Você sabe quem eu sou?! – o menino arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos enormes.

- E quem não sabe? – Scorpius respondeu, querendo acreditar que o garoto não era tapado a ponto de não saber da fama do próprio pai.

- Mas... como?

- Está procurando alguma coisa? – Scorpius perguntou, se esforçando ao máximo para não revirar os olhos.

O menino pareceu hesitar por alguns instantes e só então respondeu:

- Posso ficar um pouco por aqui?

- Por quê?

- É que eu não agüento mais ouvir o meu irmão repetir de novo e de novo que eu não vou para a Grifinória. – o menino confessou, franzindo a testa ao lembrar-se das zombarias de James.

- E por que você se importa? Não vai ser ele quem vai escolher isso mesmo.

- Eu sei! – Al respondeu, impaciente – Mas ele me deixa ainda mais nervoso do que eu já estou!

Os olhos claros de Scorpius se encontraram com os do outro menino por alguns instantes, compreensivos, antes dele se aproximar um pouco mais da janela, abrindo espaço ao seu lado para que o outro garoto sentasse.

- Você pode ficar aqui se quiser.

Al, ao ouvir aquilo, abriu imediatamente um largo sorriso e tratou de sentar-se ao lado do loiro.

- Meu nome é Scorpius. – ele se apresentou, tomando o cuidado de omitir o sobrenome. Sabia perfeitamente bem que seus pais não se bicavam e, decididamente, não queria descobrir se Harry Potter cultivava o mesmo hábito nada saudável de seu pai de "elogiar" todas as gerações de sua família.

- E eu sou...

- Albus Severus Potter. O filho do cara que sobreviveu. – Scorpius completou, mas ao olhar para o rosto chocado do outro, se arrependeu imediatamente pela interrupção – Olha... as pessoas gostam de falar sobre as façanhas do seu pai. Minha família não é diferente. Quer dizer... os argumentos são um pouco mais... incomuns, mas o assunto é o mesmo.

Por alguns instantes, Albus concordou com a cabeça ao ouvir aquela explicação, fazendo Scorpius acreditar que estava tudo esclarecido. Porém, quando a expressão de dúvida tornou a preencher as feições do menino segundos depois, o loiro percebeu o quanto estava enganado.

- Tudo bem... você provavelmente é o único ser vivo do mundo mágico que não faz a menor idéia de quem o seu pai realmente é.

- Eu sei quem o meu pai é! – Albus respondeu, indignado – Você é que fica falando de um jeito estranho, como se ele tivesse descoberto o pó de floo ou algo do tipo...

Dessa vez, Scorpius teve que rir. Ok, o menino era inocente. Tudo bem que seu pai teria uma opinião um pouco diferente se ouvisse aquela fala. Se o conhecia bem, certamente seu velho diria algo que variasse de "só pode ser retardado mental" a "que gracinha! Puxou o papai", mas Scorpius estava tão acostumado com pessoas tudo-tudo-tudo menos ingênuas, que encontrar alguém como Al o deixava um tanto... deslumbrado.

- Ah! Você só estava gozando de mim! – Al franziu as sobrancelhas, entristecido – É melhor eu ir embora...

Unindo o gesto a palavra, Albus tratou de se levantar do banco, sendo imediatamente puxado de volta por Scorpius.

- Me desculpe. Juro que não estava te gozando. – Scorpius falou, animado, ainda sem largar o braço do outro menino – Você não precisa ir embora.

Albus lançou um olhar desconfiado para o outro, mas ao dar de cara com o olhar sorridente do outro, acabou consentindo em ficar. Scorpius ainda manteve o braço do outro bem seguro entre seus dedos por mais alguns instantes, tomado por um receio de que o menino saísse correndo assim que se visse livre.

- Então... – Scorpius falou, buscando por algum assunto enquanto se forçava a soltar o braço de Albus - me fale... sobre o seu irmão...

- Tudo bem. O que você quer saber?

Scorpius era péssimo com conversas casuais e, definitivamente, Al não estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis.

- Er... Ele te importuna muito?

- O tempo todo! – Al cruzou os braços, mal humorado – Ele é insuportável! Não posso calçar uma meia sem olhar o que tem dentro antes. Da última vez foi uma rã!

- Oh... isso é... mau.

- É horrível. Eu sofro muito! – Al falou, parecendo extremamente satisfeito por ter alguém para ouvir sobre seu drama diário.

- Imagino...

- E você? Tem irmãos?

- Não.

- Isso quer dizer que você tem um quarto só pra você?

- Bom... sim...

- Uau! Como você tem sorte!

Scorpius coçou a nuca:

- Tenho?

- Claro! O meu sonho é ter um quarto gigante, só pra mim! – Al cruzou os braços – De preferência a prova de James.

Scorpius sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, lembrando-se do seu próprio quarto. Ele era grande, verdade seja dita. E só dele, como não poderia deixar de ser. Mas também era... frio. De bater os dentes. A ponto de fazê-lo cogitar a hipótese de existir alguma espécie de maldição naquele aposento. Muitos feitiços e cobertores foram usados até ele finalmente perceber que aquele frio todo não vinha exatamente de fora.

- Ei?! Pra qual casa você quer ir? – Al perguntou, despertando Scorpius de suas lembranças.

- Bom... eu não sei. – Scorpius respondeu, sinceramente.

- Não sabe mesmo?

- Não penso nisso como uma escolha... minha família é toda da mesma casa e é bem provável que eu também seja. – Scorpius deu de ombros.

- E isso não te deixa nervoso?

- Bem... meus pais com certeza ficariam zangados se eu fosse para outra casa e isso me deixa um pouco nervoso sim, mas....

- Não quis dizer isso... – Al interrompeu, se ajeitando melhor no banco, antes de reformular a pergunta – Você não fica nervoso por não ter escolha? Quer dizer... você não parece estar muito empolgado com a idéia...

- Mas se é o Chapéu Seletor quem diz em qual casa cada um quer ficar, isso que dizer que ninguém tem muita escolha, não é verdade?

- Isso, eu não sei... – Albus respondeu, pensativo – Mas e se seus amigos forem pra outra casa?

- Acho que não preciso me preocupar com isso...

- Ora... mas, por quê?

- Ninguém da minha idade com quem tenho algum contato pode ser chamado de amigo...

- Você não tem nenhum amigo? – Al arregalou os olhos, assombrado.

- Não, nenhum.

- Por quê? Eles não são legais?

- Não é bem isso. Eles são só um pouco diferentes de mim...

Al pareceu um pouco pensativo por alguns instantes e então falou:

- Huum... Você poderia ser meu amigo. Quer dizer, se você quiser, claro.

Scorpius olhou para o outro, surpreso, mas ao se deparar com um olhar sincero como nunca antes havia visto, não teve como não sorrir também.

- Claro. Por que não?

Albus então deu um largo sorriso, tomando as mãos brancas de Scorpius entre as suas.

- Que legal! Tomara que a gente fique na mesma casa, não é? Eu vou te apresentar a todos os meus primos. Tenho certeza que eles vão gostar de você.

Scorpius não tinha tanta certeza assim, mas sorriu de qualquer jeito.

- E você? Em qual casa quer ficar?

- Todas, menos a Sonserina! – Al respondeu. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas de desgosto só em se ver forçado a pronunciar o nome da casa.

Scorpius não podia esperar resposta muito diferente daquela, mas, mesmo assim, não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de tristeza ao ouvir aquilo e imaginar o que seria quando seu novo amiguinho ouvisse o Chapéu Seletor gritar o nome da Sonserina quando estivesse bem em cima da cabeça dele.

Por outro lado, se ele gritasse qualquer outro nome... Scorpius não gostava nem de pensar na possibilidade dele se ver forçado a contar pro pai que era o primeiro Malfoy em, sabe-se lá quantos anos, a não ir para a Sonserina.

Albus pareceu perceber a sombra que se formara na expressão do novo amigo e, hesitante, perguntou:

- Você ainda está preocupado com isso, não é?

- Preocupado? Com o quê?

- Com o sorteio das Casas...

- Um pouco, sim. Mas vai passar.

Mais alguma hesitação e então Albus continuou:

- Meu pai me falou uma coisa sobre o Chapéu Seletor, mas... Se eu te contar, você jura que não espalha?

- Acho que eu não poderia fazer isso mesmo que quisesse. – Scorpius respondeu, sem conter um meio sorriso.

- Certo... tudo bem. Ele me disse que o Chape...

- Ah! Você está aí! – James apareceu na porta da cabine e levou as mãos aos quadris – Albus Severus Potter! Você tem idéia do quanto que eu te procurei?! E de todos os lugares do mundo... olha onde você foi parar!

Albus olhou para o irmão, incrédulo:

- O que aconteceu, "papai"? Você diminuiu?

- Ah! Deixa disso e venha logo comigo. Nós já estamos chegando.

- Posso saber o que você quer?

- Pra começar, quero que você não se relacione com prováveis futuros Sonserinos. Pelo menos tente chegar a Hogwarts antes de criar problemas.

- Futuros Sonserinos? – Al perguntou, confuso, olhando pra Scorpius - Co... como assim?

- Vamos embora logo, meu irmãzinho trasgo. – James falou, tratando de puxar o outro pelo braço, sem lhe dar sequer a oportunidade de se despedir do novo amigo. Tudo que o pequeno Al pôde fazer foi se voltar rapidamente na direção do loiro, e pedir desculpas com o olhar antes de ser arrastado para fora da cabine.

Assim que se viu sozinho novamente, Scorpius não conteve um suspiro. Já conhecia o final dessa história. James revelaria ao irmão com quem ele estava conversando e muito provavelmente, ele jamais teria a oportunidade de se aproximar do outro menino novamente.

Uma pena.

* * *

Mal chegara a Hogwarts, e Al estava com vontade de voltar correndo pra casa. Tudo ali parecia gigante e assustador demais. Muito mais do que todas as histórias que ouvira na vida.

Antes do desembargue, Al não teve muito tempo para se preocupar com seu primeiro dia no Castelo. Primeiro graças à agradável conversa que teve com Scorpius durante quase toda a viagem e, mais tarde, com o não tão agradável monólogo que fora forçado a ouvir depois que James o encontrara conversando com um Malfoy.

Para desespero de Al, seu irmão fizera questão de narrar, com todos os pormenores possíveis e imagináveis, como a família Malfoy era horrível, composta em sua totalidade por bruxos das trevas malignos, prontos para trucidar sabe-se lá quantos sem qualquer aviso, usando feitiços que Al nunca ouvira falar em toda a sua vida como, por exemplo, um tal de Avradra... Avadra... sei lá o quê.

Mas agora, com seu irmão longe e Scorpius sentado do lado oposto da mesa, Al podia ouvia os nomes dos seus colegas de primeiro ano sendo chamados para o sorteio de casas pelo Chapéu Seletor e sentir o ácido corroer seu estômago a cada vez que um novo nome era anunciado.

Mas, apesar da enorme vontade de estar em casa, escondido debaixo das próprias cobertas e não esperando pelo momento da própria execução, Al não podia simplesmente ir embora. Era preciso enfrentar a decisão do Chapéu Seletor, seja ela qual fosse.

Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Al desejou com tanto fervor que seu pai tivesse razão ao dizer que ele tinha, sim, uma escolha.

Foi só quando o nome de Scorpius foi chamado que Albus se lembrou que não teve tempo de contar para o loiro o que seu pai havia contado sobre o Chapéu Seletor. E, ao ver o menino andar, hesitante, na direção da professora McGonagall, sentiu um aperto estranho no peito ao imaginar o quanto ele deveria estar nervoso, até mais do que ele.

Apesar de seu irmão James ter dito que Scorpius não passava de mais uma geração de uma tradicional família de bruxos das trevas e que provavelmente passara boa parte da infância sonhando em fazer parte da Sonserina, nada daquilo combinava com a imagem do menino tímido e solitário que Al conhecera no Expresso de Hogwarts, poucos minutos atrás. Pelo contrário, pelo pouco que sabia sobre cada uma das casas, Scorpius poderia facilmente se encaixar em todas elas, menos a Sonserina. E mesmo que seu irmão tivesse lhe contado as piores histórias sobre toda a falsidade e dissimulação de que um sonserino era capaz, Albus simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Scorpius pudesse ser daquela forma, não importando de quem ele fosse filho.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram no instante em que, após longos minutos de silêncio, o Chapéu finalmente proferiu seu veredicto a respeito do loiro: "Lufa-Lufa"

Um burburinho violento tomou conta de todo o salão após o anúncio do Chapéu Seletor. Scorpius então levantou-se e, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento em seu rosto pálido, andou na direção da mesa onde os lufos, de tão chocados, nem se lembraram que deveriam aplaudir o novo membro.

- Minha nossa! – alguém ao lado de Al comentou, sem conter as risadas – Um Malfoy na Lufa-Lufa! Quem poderia esperar por isso?

- Cala essa boca! – Al rebateu, irritado, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do menino loiro sentado no canto da mesa Lufa-Lufa. Scorpius parecia estar muito distante dali, enquanto descansava o queixo em uma das mãos, seu olhar apagado voltado para a direção oposta dos demais integrantes do grupo.

Antes mesmo que o desconhecido abrisse a boca para responder o inesperado insulto, o nome de Albus foi chamado e o menino levantou-se, sentindo as pernas trêmulas enquanto caminhava até o local onde se encontrava o chapéu seletor.

Al então sentou-se no lugar que lhe era apontado pela Professora McGonagall, arriscando um último olhar na direção de Scorpius.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha de cima a baixo quando o menino percebeu os olhos claros do loiro fixados nos dele. Era como se ele fizesse um pedido silencioso para que não fosse deixado ali sozinho. Era um olhar tão intenso, que ele prendeu a respiração sem se dar conta, o coração pulando sem parar no peito durante os breves segundos que antecederam o momento em que o Chapéu Seletor fora encaixado em sua cabeça, encobrindo por completo seus olhos.

"Albus Severus Potter... em qual casa eu deveria te colocar?" – a voz do Chapéu Seletor ressoou em sua cabeça, indecisa.

Nesse momento, milhares de pensamentos atravessaram a cabeça do menino. Seu pai, seus irmãos, seus primos e o que todos eles iriam pensar quando o chapéu anunciasse a casa onde ele deveria ficar. Mas, pela primeira vez, nada disso pareceu tão importante a ponto de ameaçar sua decisão.

"Lufa-Lufa. Eu quero ir para a Lufa-Lufa".

"Mas... a Lufa-Lufa? Você poderia facilmente fazer parte de qualquer outra casa. Por que não a Grifinória? Ou a Corvinal? Ou mesmo a Sonserina?"

"É que... se eu fosse para essas outras casas... alguém vai ficar muito sozinho. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse."

Alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram, durante os quais Al chegou a ter a impressão de que era capaz de ouvir o ruminar do velho chapéu.

"Pois... muito bem". – A voz em sua cabeça retornou, fazendo o menino soltar um suspiro de alegria quando finalmente o Chapéu Seletor anunciou sua decisão.

**FIM**


End file.
